SCP-CIM:Hunted Chapter 4
RUN FOR THE TRUCK! "If I ever tell you "We've been through worse shit than this.", I meant this." I said. As the RD was approaching the entrance to the diner, I quickly grabbed Mist, and said: "Back entrance- NOW!" We ran through the diner into the kitchen. The cook started complaining, but I pushed her aside and ran further towards the back door of the building. Just as I ran out, two RD members were already at the door. Time slowed down. I jumped the first one, knocking him to the door. I quickly punched him into his face and dodged a bullet shot by the second Stalker, low kicked him, and kicked him in the stomach when he fell to the ground. My assault on him ended with a kick into his chest, followed by a sound that I associated with breaking ribs. Finally, I jumped into the air, and finished the first guard off with a crashing-down elbow to his face. I stood up, and looked around. It looked like nobody else came. Luckily the guard that fired had a suppresor on his gun- they didn't want to make a noise. Me and Mist silently sneaked past the walls until we saw our truck. No one to be seen near it- Stalkers were probably searching the building. "Ok, on the count of three, you run to the truck. OK?" I asked Mist, to which she just nodded. "THREE!" I hissed, and pushed her forward to start running. She was ahead of me, and we were almost at the truck, when I saw a rifle stock out of corner of my eye, and then felt a hit to the head. I fell to the ground. Mist turned around. Forget about me, Mist. I thought, Head for the truck! She screamed something, but I couldn't make out the words. Then someone grabbed her from behind. The last thing I saw before all went black was a dark red bald Unicorn dragging my sister to a RD jeep next to our truck. CAUGHT! I was slowly waking up from my knockout induced sleep. I briefly remembered something about Dr. Sparkle dancing to Metal Gear Ray in a clown suit singing I Am Machine by Three Days Grace, but I quickly dismissed it- that was too random even for Sparkle. I heard a voice talking to me. Something about "Heads up"? No. "Dance out"? No, not either. Was it... "WAKE UP!!!" Ooh, "Wake up"! Yeah, now I get it. I cringed at the volume of the cry I just heard, then slowly opened my eyes. My eyes were still a little foggy, so I couldn't see well, and I didn't hear well either. It was like somebody trying to talk to me while I was underwater. In front of me was a pony with what I guessed was a coat of yellow color. The person had long mane, but since I was focused on the face, I didn't make out the color yet "Finally, you bastard. ...., he's up!" she, as I figured somehow out, addressed someone, who's name I couldn't quite make out. She left, and someone another came into my vision. Judging from his voice he spoke: "Alright, 0025. Do you know who I am?" I found it hard to speak. after a moment he smacked me, and repeated his question quite irritated: "I'm asking, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" Just before he bitch slapped me the second time, my tongue finally started cooperating with me:"Jeez, stop it, I heard ya. As for who you are, I can't see or hear clearly, but I'm guessing you're some Foundation asshole who thought he can handle me as his personal slapping bitc..." I didn't finish my sentence because somebody kicked me into my stomach from the left. I doubled over in pain, and looked in the direction of the kick. It was the mare from before. "Oh, having fun, aren't ya lady? Well wait until I get out of this chair you bitchy cun..." Again, my swearing was interrupted by the guy slapping me again, the slap turning my head in his direction. "Fine, now that your tongue is in action as usual, we can begin. What's your name?" he continued. "What sort of fucking question is that?" I answered. Another smack to the face. "Oh, fuck off." Another kick to the guts. "Bitch!" I cried out as the pain once again filled my belly area- followed by yet another bitch slap. "Fuck. Okay, okay you fucktards! It's Black Bolt! What sort of illiterate fucks does the foundation hire anyway, that they can't even read a personal file clearly!?" I shouted. "Do you have any family?" the man asked. "And how the fuck is that important to you?" I asked back before being kicked in the guts again. Oh, just wonderfull- this time she used her knee. "It's not polite to answer a question with a question." she proclaimed. "It's also not polite to be a total bitch about somebody's answer!" I shouted back before the guy, for a change, punched me in my jaw. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he screamed. "Two sisters, nobody else! Mist Runner, No.0026, and Derpy Hooves, a mail mare from Ponyville! And Mist is here anyways, so why the fuck are you asking!?" I answered, not because I was scared of the torture, but because I was already planning on escaping, so at this point, I was pretending I gave in so that I could spare the rest of the will-power and stamina I had. "At the Ponyville incident, you again missed your opportunity to kill her royal highness princess Luna. Do you know who you shot instead?" he asked slowly and quietly, almost whispering. "...No." I answered. "Why, your sister Derpy of course! She's in a coma in the hospital as we speak! So I have only one question for you." he leaned across the table in between us I just saw, close to my head, and asked the question: "Are you happy with yourself?" At that point, I just said fuck it. I was too pissed off of everybody accusing me of some shit done by a Nightmare Moon wannabe clone of me, so I just spit the blood that was gathering in my mouth at his face, and hissed: "No, because I didn't do it, you cunt. And once I'm out of this chair, I'll fucking end you." He wiped the blood off of his face, and stood up. What followed was that the mare hit me with some hard object in the head so hard, that it made me fall to the ground while still being tied to a chair the whole time. The next twenty minutes were only hooves, pipes, and other hard objects hitting me from all sides, and frequent question if I was happy with myself. I even got stabbed in one of my back hooves with a knife. Finally, they stood me up, and tied me to another chair, since the one I was tied to before was smashed in the process. I knew it because one leg of the chair was sticking out of my left shoulder. I spit out blood on the floor, and slowly cackled: "That's all you can do?" I looked up, finally able to see and hear properly. In front of me was the colt that interrogated me, and I finally recognized him. "...Dark?" I whispered, looking into his eyes burning with rage so wild that for the first time since I've seen how cruel and merciless can he be during the Canterlot Wedding Incident, I was genuinely scared of my captain. "Not only did you betray not me, not PD, but all of us, but you HAD TO DRAG YOUR FAMILY INTO THIS, DIDN'T YOU!? NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he screamed, and shoved a PDA into my face. On the monitor was Derpy, in a hospital bed, motionless. "Dark..." I couldn't find words. He would never believe, so I just sat there. The mare walked past me. I finally recognized Shouty. I also recognized the grass on the ground and the cloth texture of tent walls. She approached one side of the tent, and uncovered the exact same room behind it. Six Dark Knight members circled around another chair. As they moved away, I saw another pony tied to it. "Did he spoke?" Filly Dragon asked. "No. I suppose she didn't either?" Shouty asked. Then I recognized her. Due to the beaten up face, spectra coloring and new haircut, I didn't recognize my sister Mist. BOLT IS PISSED! My psyche shattered right then and there. Pain subsided. Exit Exhaustion. Enter Rage. My inner self-preservation was arguing: There's eight of them. So what? I asked. You're wounded. So what!? I asked. The odds aren't in your favor. SO WHAT!? THEY NEVER WERE, WERE THEY!? "So, anything else you want to say, 0025?" Dark asked. I whispered something. He didn't hear me, so he leaned over to my head again. "Huh?" he asked. "I said that I wanted to wait till you go away before I break out, but you have the unfortunate bad luck of PISSING ME OVER THE FUCKING EDGE!!!" I screamed. Then I headbutted his sorry ass face, stood up, and smacked myself back onto the chair. The chair, clearly not used to such abuse, broke underneath me. I fell to the ground, and immediately jumped Dark. After falling to the ground, I repeatedly punched Dark in his face until he fell limp in my hands. "You motherfucker!" Shouty screamed, and rushed towards my position. I dodged her punch by jumping to the side. Then I grabbed her by hair, and jerked backwards. She flew back, so I grabbed her head, and smashed it into the pole in the middle of the tent that supported it. The pole made a loud, hollow, metal sounding PING! and Shouty tumbled to the ground. I kicked her repeatedly to the guts, shouting: "Yeah, not so nice when they do it to you, is it!?" I ran towards the Dark Knights. I punched the first one, followed by a knee kick into the stomach, grab of his head, and smashing it against the corner of the table. The table, as well, didn't hold up, and broke. I pulled out the Dark Knight's knife, and started to repeatedly stab the next unfortunate fucker crazy enough to try n' take me down. After stabbing him around seven times, I threw him on the ground, and threw the knife into the group of PD's soldiers. It hit Filly Dragon (Shit, some part of me hissed), who fell to the ground. I grabbed a broken leg of the table, just as the Soldiers approached me. I grabbed one, and started to headbutt him until his eyes crossed, and then hit him with the piece of wood for a good measure. Immediately after that I continued my swing and hit the next one, approaching from right, And then I made my personal punching bag out of him by beating him up with the stick. I finished with a nice home run into his head that broke the leg of the table. Finally, without any weapon, I ruthlessly assaulted the last one that was backing away from me, punched and kicked him anywhere I could get my hands on. I looked around. In a matter of mere minute, I took down 8 soldiers with a knife, a piece of wood, and my bare hooves. I pulled the knife out of FD, and approached Mist. I untied her, lifted her up unconscious, and walked out of the tent. The cloudy night consumed me as I approached our truck that they took, probably because of the amount of intel and equipment we had, sat Mist down inside, and then sat down myself. I remained in the darkness of the vehicle for a few minutes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the rest of the crew approached us: Balthazar, PD, MG Ray and PD's other kid. "Finally got him." The kid said. "Yeah, tell me about it. I'm glad that I get to punch that son of a bitch." PD said, just as they were passing in front of the truck. I started the engine, and turned on the lights. That blinded them, so I got just the time to floor the gas pedal, and riding right into them. The side of the truck hit everyone except PD. He got the full blow once again. I hammered the brakes, so that PD would fly into the air, and I hit the gas pedal just at the right time so that he could fly right through the window inside. With his body half inside the driver's cabin, I pulled out the knife I took, and stabbed him several times in the back, leaving the knife inside him on the last stab. I pulled his head up. With his eyes confused and scared as well, looking into mine, I hissed: "This one's for Mist, and This is for me!" I shouted, and threw him of the truck. Just as the rest of the group ran towards PD, they saw a Solar type Stun grenade hit the ground next to him. Before the blinding light engulfed them, they saw Black Bolt giving the hoof from the truck. After the blinding flash died out, and their vision returned, the truck was gone. When mist woke up, we were in a motel far away from Ponyville. "...Bolt...?" She whimpered. I quickly approached her, and helped her sit up on the bed. "There, there, I got you." I said silently. She hissed from pain as she sat up. After she did so, she looked up at me, and said: "I'm scared of you." I raised my eyebrows. "Why?" I asked. "I was conscious the whole time you were getting us out of there." She explained. I sighed, and smiled: "You'll never have to experience that first hand." "Why are you so sure about that?" She asked. "Because," I took her hooves into mine, "this, is what happens when people hurt the ones dear to me. And that's what'll happen to Shadow Bolt. And that rage you have just seen," I put on a sad smile, " is what kept me alive for all those years." Category:SCP-CIM:Hunted